On the Slab
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Lanie is Beckett's best friend. Best friends share things. But even Lanie has her limits…


**Title: On the Slab**

**Rating: Let's just say I wouldn't want my mom knowing I wrote this.**

**Summary: Lanie is Beckett's best friend. Best friends share things. But even Lanie has her limits…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but even if I did, I'd still be writing this stuff 'cause it's addicting and it's not like they're doing it on the show!**

Beckett glared at the murder board like it had personally insulted her. The pictures and information written in dry-erase pen mocked her, refusing to rearrange themselves and present her with the answer to the riddle.

_No matter how much you glare, you can't change us._ They seemed to whisper.

Beckett's jaw clenched. This case was chock-full of dead ends, and her patience was about to hit its own dead-end as well if they didn't get a lead soon.

Castle watched his girlfriend as she leaned against her desk, willing the evidence to give her an answer. He wished he could give her the solution – or even just think up a crazy theory just to see her smile. Unfortunately, his crazy theories had run out about an hour ago, leaving only the spy theory.

And neither Beckett nor Castle wanted to think about spies for a long while.

(Although, if you were foolish enough to mention it, you might get to hear Beckett mumble something about shooting being too good for some people…)

Sensing her stress and wanting to help her relax, Castle stood up and gently grabbed Beckett's arm, pulling her so that he was the one leaning against the desk, with Beckett leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Beckett resisted for a few seconds before allowing her stiff body to relax, almost melting into him with a gentle sigh. She tilted her head back a little, inadvertently exposing her neck to him. Castle swallowed hard as his eyes zeroed in on the spot, on her creamy skin smooth and open before him, her pulse beating steadily against it.

Castle pulled her in a little tighter against him, and Beckett made a barely-audible hum, a smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. It was amazing how good this felt, how much he could heal and sooth her with just a hug. Not just his body but his entire presence enveloped her, warming her and relaxing her.

Gently, Castle brushed her hair to the side, exposing a bit more of her delicious neck. Beckett sank even more into him, molding herself to him, and he bent his head, angling it just enough to allow him to press his mouth to her pulse point.

Beckett hummed audibly, biting her lip as Castle sucked gently for a moment before slowly pressing kisses up and down the length of her neck. The smile teasing her mouth vanished as she bit her lip, her inner fire sparking to life as he languidly continued to lavish attention on her neck.

"Castle…" She warned him. Ryan was in the break room talking to Jenny on the phone and Esposito was out (he'd said something about fish tacos), but that would change any moment now. And goodness knew what would happen if Gates, currently in the middle of paperwork, decided to stick her head out of her office.

Her boyfriend ignored her in favor of squeezing her a little and pressing an openmouthed kiss to her temple. Beckett stifled a moan. With difficulty, she stepped out of his embrace, almost tearing herself away from him.

"Let's go see if Lanie's found something new with the body." She said, trying not to pant.

Castle noticed Beckett's dilated pupils and flushed skin, to say nothing of how her voice had lowered a half-note, the way it did whenever she was aroused. He grinned, knowing he'd riled her up.

"Sure." He said, trying to sound agreeable and not smug.

Evidently it didn't work, as Beckett glared at him as she turned to head down to the morgue. She put an extra swing in her hips as she walked away, knowing he would be ogling her ass. He always eyed it, like a puppy eying a can opener, and she could almost hear his quick inhalation.

She glanced back at him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Coming, Castle?" She asked.

"Not yet." He muttered, letting out a puff of air. That woman would be the death of him.

Seeing that Beckett was almost to the elevator, he hurried to catch up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Lanie?" Beckett called, looking around the morgue. The examination table was clean and empty. Everything was put away and spotless.

"Do you think she left for the day?" Castle asked.

Beckett frowned. "I don't think so…" She said slowly.

She took out her phone and text Lanie.

_Where are you?_

A moment later she got a reply.

_Eating a hot dog. Yum yum!_

This message was accompanied by a smiley-face emoticon.

Beckett showed the message to Castle, who grinned. "See? Lanie makes sure she eats." He pointed out.

He was rewarded with a pointed look as Beckett put her phone away. She looked around the room again, sighing with frustration. Lanie was taking a leisurely break from work, which clearly meant that she hadn't learned anything new from their victim's remains. Beckett leaned against the gleaming examination table, for once devoid of a John or Jane Doe.

Castle walked over to her, his happy grin changing into a leer. "So, Kate." He said predatorily. "I guess this means you still don't have anything to do right now."

Beckett debated over whether to rebuff him and remind him that they were still on the clock, or give into her tingling body and ravish him. It didn't take long for a winner to be declared.

She smiled, leaning in and wrapping an arm around his neck. "Why, Rick?" She drawled. "Did you have something in mind?"

Oh, did he ever. Castle pulled her to him and kissed her, loving at how her body molded against his. Beckett could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and her underwear became soaked. She made her 'Kate-whimper' – that little noise in the back of her throat that she always made when she was desperate, when she wanted more. Castle loved that sound above all others.

Hastily, knowing Lanie (or, worse, an intern) could walk in at any moment, they stripped off their clothing, Castle's high-end outfit and Beckett's conservative attire both landing in crumpled heaps on the floor.

A horny Beckett meant a demanding Beckett, and Beckett was ready to scream with sexual frustration. He always did that to her – no matter how short the time was since their last session, no matter how exhausted or worn out she was, no matter what else was going on in her life, he could make her as crazy as a teenager with just a snap of his fingers.

Taking the lead, Beckett pushed Castle onto the examination table, climbed on top and straddled him. Castle looked up at her, her evil temptress smile in place, her hair falling around her like a curtain of amber-brown silk.

"Haven't you always threatened I'd end up on this table someday if I pushed you too far?" He joked.

Beckett gave a throaty chuckle that sent shivers of pleasure racing up his spine. "Oh, you definitely pushed me too far." She said. "I don't appreciate that little stunt you pulled in front of the murder board."

"I think you did like it," Castle countered, his hands running up and down her sides. "Which is why you're doing this now."

She couldn't argue with that, so she didn't. Instead, she lowered herself onto him, impaling herself with his manhood. The sensations, at once familiar and yet as startling and good as if she were feeling them for the first time, shot through her, making her body tremble.

Beckett didn't waste a moment. She started to move, her rhythm quickly becoming erratic as she was filled with pleasure. Again and again, she was filled with him, more pleasure being pumped into her until she was almost full, almost stuffed with it. Her deadly sin was gluttony – she would never, could never, get enough of him.

Castle held on as long as he could, but before long he started to thrust up into her. What man could possibly hold on, when this goddess was writhing above them? Beckett's face was flushed, her eyes gleaming with fire, her breasts bouncing and her entire body shuddering and arching as she rocked up and down.

So close, so very close, God in heaven right there, just… just a moment more… fuck, it was too much, too much had to come, had to come or dear God…

The orgasm was too powerful for her to even scream. She gasped, her body seizing up, rigid was the pleasure washed over her like a wave of heat. Her eyes widened, her mouth open in a perfect 'o'. Castle's back arched a little as he spurted inside her, his body gushing sweat as he gave out a yell. Her name passed his lips, a strangled cry like a man giving up his greatest secret, the name of the woman who could bring him to this edge.

Beckett collapsed on top of him, going from stiff to boneless. They both sucked in great lungfuls of air, just lying together for a few minutes. Slowly, the incredible buzz zapping in and around them began to fade, and Beckett raised her head a little.

"Incredible." Castle whispered, reaching up and twisting a strand of her hair around his fingers.

Beckett smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Rick." She said, her voice a little hoarse. As she spoke, she became aware that they were on Lanie's examination table.

"We have to get up." Beckett said, lifting herself off of him and slowly getting up. Castle groaned. He'd been enjoying the feel of their sweat-slicked bodies just lying together, the warmth shared, the looks exchanged. Unfortunately, Beckett was right. If they didn't clean up and get out of there, they were going to have to deal with one very pissed off M.E.

Castle got off the table along with Beckett, and they began to clean up. Beckett grabbed some napkins that Lanie kept for fluid spills in a drawer and used it to wipe the table – and themselves – off. She had put on her pants and bra when there was the sound of heels clicking along the corridor.

Beckett whirled, her eyes going wide as Lanie Parish stepped into the room.

Lanie stopped dead. Her face registered shock as she took in Castle, clad only in boxers and buttoning up his dress shirt, and Beckett, half-dressed with her blouse clutched tightly in her hands. Then Lanie folded her arms, cocked her hip, and twisted her lip in the classic 'you are so dead' Lanie pose.

For a full minute, no one spoke. Then Lanie broke the silence, not moving from her position.

"Sturdy table, huh?"

Castle swallowed. He couldn't tell from her tone if she was teasing or not, but her face was certainly dead serious.

Beckett hastened to apologize. "Look, Lanie, I'm sorry – we're sorry – we just, it sort of, you know how… it just happened. I'm so–"

Lanie held up a hand. "Did you damage any evidence?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"Did you clean up afterwards?"

Two synchronized nods.

Lanie nodded. "All right, then. No harm done."

Castle's mouth dropped open. They stood there, frozen, as Lanie went over to her shelves and began to rifle through them. She turned around when she noticed they weren't moving. "Well, get along!" She said. "I have work to do, and in case you don't remember, you do too."

Beckett hastily put her blouse on while Castle finished buttoning his shirt and donned his pants. He ran out of there like there like a murderous corpse had come to life and was after him, but Lanie grabbed Beckett by the arm when she attempted to follow suit.

"Next time ask, okay?" Lanie said. "I'm fine with it but I doubt Javi will appreciate doing the horizontal mambo in the same place you two have. You are 'mom and dad', after all girl."

This time it was Beckett's mouth that dropped open.

Lanie smirked. "Which reminds me… would you mind passing on a message to Espo? Tell him I really enjoyed the hot dog this afternoon."

Beckett searched her friend's face, the wicked gleam in the M.E.'s eye leaving no doubt as to her meaning. Beckett nodded.

"I will." She said.

Then she tore out of there as fast as she could.

Lanie waited until the sound of her friend's frantic steps had faded before bursting into laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kate?"

Beckett lifted her head off of Castle's chest so that she could see his face. The moonlight coming through his large windows illuminated his face, which was twisted with horror.

"Yes?" She asked, amused.

"Next time we do it at work, can it be in an interrogation room or something?" Castle asked. "I have some images in my head that I really, really won't be able to get rid of any time soon."

Beckett tossed her head back, laughing.

"Okay." She giggled. She reached down and pulled the covers up. "But only if you promise we can go to sleep now."

"Mmkay." Castle mumbled as she settled back against his chest.

A few minutes passed in silence, and then Castle spoke again.

"I'm still not convinced that she won't try to kill us somehow. I've seen that woman wield a scalpel." He paused. "Maybe she's made Alexis her evil apprentice and will get her to do it while we sleep."

Beckett smiled against his chest. "Go to sleep, Rick." She groaned.

She might have control issues, but he certainly wasn't helping them by always complying. He was asleep before she was.

Impossible man.

**So, how many of you saw THAT twist coming? I can just picture people's jaws dropping… you know, I really love doing that. Making jaws drop in shock. Yes, yes I am very evil. Mweheheheheh…**


End file.
